Takumi/Relationships
This page is comprised of Takumi's relationships with various other characters he interacts with. Relatives *Peng (father) *Unnamed mother † *Kou and Aika (maternal uncle and aunt) Unnamed mother Takumi was raised solely by his single mother and had a very close relationship with her. When her health began to decline, Takumi helped take care of her. Though she has passed away, Takumi holds onto the memory of his mother and tries to honor her memory by finding a way to help those in need, as she had taught him. Kou and Aika Kou and Aika are Takumi's maternal uncle and aunt. They were quick to welcome Takumi into their home, but had already made a deal with Takumi's father Peng to hand Takumi over to him in exchange for a large sum of money, which the financially struggling couple desperately needed. Upon finding out, though, that Peng intended to have Takumi killed, they tried to intervene and pleaded with Hiro to spare their lives, insisting that they thought Peng only wanted to meet with Takumi. Despite being unwilling to forgive them, Takumi spared their lives and left. Peng Peng is Takumi's father and a high-ranking politician, who he did not know about until his mother revealed it to him on her deathbed. Because Takumi was born out of an affair between Peng and Takumi's mother, Peng paid her to keep the affair and Takumi a secret from his wife as well as to prevent a political scandal. When she died, Takumi, having no other family to turn to, went to his father, but Peng denied knowing him and turned him away. However, this was enough to make Peng fear for his political career, prompting him to hire thugs to "get rid" of Takumi. Friends Haku Haku and Takumi seem to have a close, friendly relationship out of their shared care for Rai. Before acquiring Kiwi, Takumi rode on Haku with Rai, which the eel hound did not seem to mind. After Rai's supposed death, Haku was the only other one who seemed to believe that Rai was alive. Sensing this and that Haku was planning to leave the group in search of her, Takumi planned to join him, but was convinced to stay in order to keep the hope in Sati and Hiro alive. Before Haku left, Takumi charged the eel hound with bringing Rai back to them safely. Hiro Hiro is one of Takumi's traveling companions. The two initially did not get along well due to Takumi suspecting that Hiro had an ulterior motive and malicious plans against Rai. To make matters worse, Hiro regularly teased Takumi for having a crush on her. Takumi even confronted Hiro about his insistence on shadowing Rai and criticized him for not listening to what she wanted. Hiro countered this by pointing out that Takumi was the one who wasn't listening to Rai and stated that he saw Rai for who she is, not what she should be like Takumi does. Their viewpoints regularly clash, but despite their differences, Hiro still came to Takumi's aid when he was about to apprehended by his father, who intended to kill him. When asked about it, Hiro admitted that he still did not like Takumi because of his naive view of the world and morality, but that as a self-proclaimed defender of the innocent, he could not stand by and let Takumi be killed. When Rai was supposedly killed by Ryota, Takumi disagreed with Hiro's desire for revenge. Despite not stopping or getting in Hiro's way, Takumi regularly cited when he felt something was a bad idea, such as assaulting a slave auction, which resulted in their capture by Ryota. Kiwi Kiwi is Takumi's ostrich horse mount that he befriends after beginning his travels with Rai. He named her Kiwi because she likes to eat kiwi fruit. Rai Takumi was rescued by an attempted assassination by Rai and during the scuffle, realized she was the Avatar. Since then, Takumi has been traveling with Rai until they reach the Fire Nation capital, where he supposedly has extended family. He idolizes Rai like a younger brother and is always eager to prove his usefulness to her, especially when she declares that she will not be taking care of him, which prompts him to show her that he can take care of himself. While he respects Rai's desire to remain an anonymous Avatar, he does encourage her to help those in need. Takumi's relationship Rai took a brief hiccup when she denied him being her friend and when she mercilessly killed a slaver from her past. Takumi tried to reason with her and convince her that killing was not a solution, but was unable to truly get through to her and Rai remained set on her path and methods. Despite this, Rai recognized that Takumi looked up to her and imparted advice to him to not be like her. This prompted Takumi to assure her that there was good in her and they would bring it out. When Rai was believed to have been killed, Takumi was the only one to adamantly believe that she was still alive, whether out of logic or passionate loyalty to her. Regardless, Takumi was happily reunited with her, assuring her that he never gave up hope that she was alive. Sati Takumi gets along well with fellow traveling companion, Sati, and may even have a bit of a crush on her. They first met when Rai convinced Takumi to act as her proxy in order to obtain airbending demonstrations from Sati. Since then, Sati joined their group upon discovering Rai was the Avatar and maintains a close relationship with Takumi. Enemies Ryota Despite holding onto the hope that Rai was alive, Takumi held great anger towards Ryota, Rai's killer and to his surprise, her younger brother as well. As someone who valued family, Takumi could not understand why Ryota would want to kill his own sister and was disgusted by Ryota's reasoning for it, calling him a "monster", which Ryota did not refute. Category:Character relationships (fan) Category:A to Z